Stay My Baby
by MsETBlack
Summary: Mitchie misses Shane terribly when she returns, but little does she know, he has a surprise for her.. Smitchie - Shanie - ShanexMitchie Oneshot, songfic to Amy Diamond's Stay My Baby.


**- Cute little oneshot (I guess. You guys wanna have it longer or something, tell me. : ) about Shanhe/Mitchie to the song Stay My Baby - Amy Diamond. -**

Now, in there end, there's this little button which is purple, with 7 options.  
And what you're gonna do, when you've read this is you're gonna choose 'Submit Review', press the button 'Go'  
Then write something nice and I will love you forever!

Do that or I will send the ghost of Britney Spears career efter you!  
HAH, kidding, I'm a Britney supporter, ;)

_Summer love isn't meant to be  
And it's only a fantasy  
That's what everyone's telling me  
Stay my baby _

Mitchie felt a rush of emotions go through her body.

''Mitch? Ya with me?'' Shane asked her and she smiled.

''Sorry, spaced out a bit.'' She said and he chuckled.

Then he started talking, about plans and Mitchie would only watch him, intiminated bout' the way she felt about him.

After Final Jam, they had spent a whole night talking, which got Mitchie into a lot of yell's from her mother, Connie.

But it was all worth it, cause the night ended with one plain kiss, which was soft and filled with passion.

Hand-holding and giggling like a school girls and day dreaming occured after that.

She had earned some serious talks with Ella, Peggy and Caitlyn

About how crushed she would be when she had to leave camp, go home to her life and leave him behind while he's on tour, meeting a millions of girls.

But Mitchie simply told them ''If it won't work out, how do you guys know our friendship will work out?''

That had silenced them, and Mitchie knew, that it was a lot easier to keep the friendship with them then to keep her relationship with Shane

But right now - it didn't matter.

Now her hand was in Shane's and his eyes was looking into her's.

Right now, they had each other. And for the moment, it was all that mattered..

_Even though it's a little rushed  
Let me know that you'll keep in touch  
If you don't it will hurt too much  
Stay my baby_

Both of his hands held hers and they were smiling sadly at each other.

''I'll miss you.'' He mumled in her hair, while her tiny body was tight againt his muscular one, in a hug.

''I'll miss you even more, Shane.'' She whispered in his chest and he kissed her forehead.

''Thanks for making this ride at Camp worthy.'' He said and she smiled at him.

''Thanks for givig me the best summer of my life.'' Mitche said to him, and pushed away a strand of her brown, slight wavy hair, of her face.

''Gosh, you're so beautiful. It makes me speechless.'' Mitchie blushed and stared down into the ground, and one of his fingers touched her chin and pushed her face down.

She got lost into his soft and warm hazel eyes, and it was like Mitchie could read the love.

It made her stomach go all yiggly-wiggly when she saw it and she knew; it was for her, his love for her.

Suddenly her soft lips curled up into a sad frown.

''Shane.. You'll call me right? And write letters?'' She said, suddenly a bit worried.

Before he could answer she started rambling.

''And you won't meet other girls then me right? Some other, nice, perfect slim blonde, with money and rich parents.. And you won't forget me right? And you won't turn into a jerk again? And-'' Before the rambling could go on, Shane interrupted her with a loving kiss.

''Shush, Mitch.. I will call you everyday, and I will write too you as often as I can. And don't worry, I got one girl enough, who is unforgetable and is keeping me from turning into the dark side; which means being a jerk.'' She giggled a little and he smiled proudly.

''That's the sound I love to hear.'' Shane said and she smiled adoringly up at him.

_Oooh, oh, oh Tell me right now  
Oooh, oh, oh  
How it's going down_

Everything will be okay  
Everything will be alright  
I know that it it'll go my way  
If you stay my baby (stay my baby)  
I'm never gonna give you up  
I'm never gonna have enough  
So now til forever  
Stay my baby (stay my baby)

Mitchie was sitting next to her mom, fighting against the tears that wanted to make it down her cheeks.

She knew.. She knew she had to beliebe that she and Shane was going to be alright.

It was going to work out.

It was going to..

Becasue it had too.

_Now that I've gone back to school  
All I do is think of you  
Sittin up here in my room  
Going crazy  
_

Mitchie thought she was going to break something soon.

She had cleaned the bathroom, kitchen and actually for a nice change, her own room.

7 times.

School hsd been a blur, not really any talking or anything special.

She was never really the popular one, and not wanting to gain attention because she was dating Shane Gray, the only one she told about her summer was her best friend Ciara - of course.

Ciara kinda.. freaked out. But Mitchie silenced her with two bananas and an apple.

Yes, TWO bananas AND an apple! She wouldn't stop yelling, even with two bananas in her mouth, so the apple came in handy.

Bored. Bored. Bored.

Jumping in her bed would only annoy her dad, sitting by her computer would only make her go into Connect 3 fansites and check out pictures from Camp Rock.

What's to do? What's to do? What's to dooo?

GEEZ, Mitchie had been bored, but never bored like this.

She looked through some magazines, Shane was everywhere.

Mitchie sighed. She now learned something new.

The true meaning of missing somebody.

It was like a little piece of her heart got ripped out everytime she took a breath or thought of him, and the tears wanted to escape and she let them.

Then a soft tune cam from her phone, which was hid under her pillow.

It was Connect's 3 song 'Corny Sound' and Mitchie shrieked.

It only played when a special someone called.

_But then you call  
Get's me through it all  
Every time  
I hear you say  
Stay my baby_

''Shane!'' Mitchie squealed excited as fast as she pressed the 'answer' button.

Mitchie could hear his 'happy chuckle' on the other line, and could almost feel his huge grin spread across his face.

''Hey baby, missed me?'' He said and Mitchie giggled.

''More than you will ever know!'' She said and he sighed.

''I miss you too, it's all stressed out here. Connect's 3 manager has talked to the label, and thanks to you, they finally accepted our sound! We're still figuring out which song I'm going to sing with Peggy though.'' He said, deep in thought.

''Oh, that's nice. Well, maybe you to can co-wrote a song, or maybe make Here I Am into a duet? That would be kinda cool.'' Mitchie said, she was a little bummed Peggy was able to sing a duet with Shane, but she wasn't jealous, because she knew with all of her heart that Peggy deserved it.

''Yeah, I was thinking that. They are trying to talk me into doing the song you and I did, but I said I don't own the rights to that song, it's yours.'' Mitchie smiled and played with her hair. Of course, he meant the Final Jam song This is me mixed up with Gotta Find You

''Yeah.. But Gotta Find You, you can sing that one.'' Mitchie said forcefully, she didn't really think the thought of Shane singing the song to someone else, that wasn't her.. He did write that song to her, kinda..

''No way, that's our song.'' Shane said and Mitchie laughed.

''Yay! We have our own song!'' She said and giggled.

Suddenly the line went quiet.

''Oh man, I miss you so much, Mitch.'' Shane said sadly, and sighed deeply.

''I'm going crazy over here, without you too, Shane. It's so weird. My mom says I got the love bug.'' Mitchie said and he laughed.

''Well I'm sure I've got it, and it is serious!'' He said and they laughed again.

_Everything will be okay  
Everything will be alright  
I know that it it'll go my way  
If you stay my baby (stay my baby)  
I'm never gonna give you up  
I'm never gonna have enough  
So now til forever  
Stay my baby (stay my baby)_

''Shane..'' Mitchie said, suddenly dead-serious.

''Yeah, babe?''

''When will we be able to meet?'' That was a question that had been on Mitchie's mind for a long time.

She didn't want to ask it, cause she didn't really want to know. But then again, she had to, because even if she didn't want to know, she still wanted to know..

In some weird way.

Mitchie listened carefully, when Shane inhaled deeply, and when he sighed in a loud and disturbed sigh.

''I wish I could say when. I've been talking to Nate and Jason, we're trying to come up a way.. That we can meet often, you know? But.. I have an idea.''

''What idea?'' Mitchie asked curiously.

''It's a surprise! I have things to take care of to make sure it works, cause it might not be able too, and that's why I'm not telling you.'' Shane said, and Mitchie could sense his smirk.

''You're so evil!'' Mitchie complained and Shane laughed.

''Please, Evil's my middle name.'' He said and Mitchie laughed.

''Listen, Mitch, I gotta go, Jason and Nate keeps on arguing ..'' As usual, Mitchie thought smiling. ''.. And I've gotta few things to fix. But I'll call you tomorrow kay?''

Mitchie tried to hold the sigh in. Geez, they are sure sighing alot in this conversation.

''Okay.. Like you lots!''

''Like you more!''

''Bye, Shane.''

''Bye, Mitch.''

_Stay my baby  
Stay my baby, (ohohoh)  
Stay my baby  
Stay my baby_

Tell me right now  
How it's going down  


Two weeks flew by, and Mitchie found herself stuggling with missing Shane, school and her mom and dad's mysterious talks that she knew nothing about.

She was currently sitting at lunch with Ciara in school, eating lunch.

''Seriously, they are keeping something big from me! They like smile as fast as I come into the room, and whenever I mention Shane mom starts giggling, like she's the one dating him!'' Mitchie complained and Ciara laughed.

''Now that would be a funny sight.'' She said and Mitchie glared at her.

''Gee, thanks Ciara!'' She mumbled and Ciara chuckled.

''Maybe it has to do something with the surprise Shane told you that he was trying to fix two weeks ago?'' Ciara said and Mitchie light up.

''You know what? Maybe that's it!'' Suddenly she frowned.

''But there is no way I can ask them, they may laugh and giggle, but if I ask them, they will not tell.. They are good at keeping that stuff, because I've been trying to get hints of what Shane plans, and nothing.'' Mitchie said and Ciara thought deeply.

Truth was, Mitchie knew nothing about it. As fast as she asked Shane about it, he would talk about something else.

Mitchie was a bit bummed, he was going on a fall/winter tour for two months, in a while and that meant no seeing him.

But another weird thing, was that Mitchie had found home-school brochures in her house, but hadn't ask her mom or dad about it.

It was really weird..

''Mom!'' Mitchie slammed the door shut and went into the living room, looking after her mom.

In there, she found two large suit cases, her own and her mother's.

''Err..''

Weird. Are we going somewhere? Mitchie thought to herself.

''Mom!'' She yelled, and down the stairs, came her bouncy and happy mom, followed by her father.

''Hello sweetie!'' Her mom greeted her, happier then usual..

''Uh, mom, dad.. Is there any explanation why theese suitcases are here?'' Mitchie asked rather confused.

''Actually, it's a really good explanation.'' Her dad said and Mitchie got even more confused, if that was possible..

''Really? What is it?'' Mitchie asked.

''You're going on tour.'' Her mom said excited, VERY excited.

''What?'' Mitchie asked dumbfounded.

''With..'' Her dad started.

''The OH so marvelous, handsome, awesome, and of course the best.. ME, Shane Gray, ladies and gentleman!'' Mitchie turned around and screamed and squealed at the same time.

''SHANE!'' She yelled, jumping on him, hugging him as tightly as she could.

''Hey babe..'' He whispered into her hair.

''What are you doing here?'' She asked him, happily confused, this time.

''You're going on tour with us. I was able to invite someone, and Nate and Jason insisted to invite you, because Peggy is also tagging along, besides Ella and Caitlyn, who Nate invited and Peggy invited Ella!'' Shane said happy and his face broke out in a large smile.

''WHAT? No freaking way!'' Mitchie started dancing around happily, and soon Shane joined, forced by Mitchie of course.

That explained thoose brouchures..

''I'm going on tour.. I'm going on tour..'' Mitchie sang loudly and Shane soon joined in that too.

_Everything will be okay  
Everything will be alright  
I know that it it'll go my way  
If you stay my baby  
I'm never gonna give you up (Woah ohoh)  
I'm never gonna have enough  
So now til forever  
Stay my baby (stay my..)_

Stay my baby  
Stay my baby  
Stay my baby  
Stay my baby 

Mitchie was the happiest she could have ever been.

She was currently laying on the couch, watching High School Musical **(Cheesy much?) **with Shane.

''Mmm..'' He buried his face into her soft brown hair, which currently smelled cherries.

''I love being on tour, even if it's early mornings and late nights.'' Mitchie said and Shane smiled, her head now on his chest, with his arm around her waist.

''Because we can spend every moment we have with each other.'' Shane whispered and Mitchie nodded smiling at him.

''I'm so happy I found you, Mitchie Torres. I don't know how my future would look, if I wasn't sure you were going to be in it.'' He said honestly, and Mitchie felt that he meant every word.

''Shane Gray, you mean the world to me.'' She whispered, trying to keep the tears back.

''We'll be okay, we'll be alright. No matter what, we'll be one. We will.'' Shane said determined and Mitchie could do nothing but smile.

''We will, because we'll be one. We won't give up.'' And then their lips meet, in a loving, passionate kiss, sparks flying and smiley faces written all around them..

_I'm never gonna give you up  
I'm never gonna have enough  
So now til forever  
Stay my baby (stay my baby)  
_

**DUH! IT'S OVAH.. Man, thoose last sentences was sure cheessy, eh?  
Kidding. Well, it's a oneshot, but if you want it to be a chapter story, tell me!  
Well, anyways. I kinda liked it.**

And what did I tell you up there?  
REVIEW, FOR CHRIST SAKE!:D  



End file.
